marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology
|status=Completed |elsewhere=http://istrige-namuose.tumblr.com/post/94512208128/ (announcement) http://homestuck.lt/mtwca/MarrissaTheWriter%20Complete%20Anthology.docx (DOCX) http://homestuck.lt/mtwca/MarrissaTheWriter%20Complete%20Anthology.pdf (PDF) http://homestuck.lt/mtwca/MarrissaTheWriter%20Complete%20Anthology.epub (EPUB) }} The MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology is a compilation of MarissaTheWriter stories, including both stories by Doombly (credited as Insane Guy of DOOM) and those by ASBusinessMagnet. In addition to these stories, it also includes exclusives, and is designed to flow like a single novel, rather than separate stories. Contents The stories are mostly sorted by chronological and inspirational order, and go all the way from the beginnings of MarissaTheWriter with ITS MY LIFE! to mid-to-late 2014 with the endings of Real Beauty and Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. The stories and exclusives included are as follows, in order: *''ITS MY LIFE!'' *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Real Beauty'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (Teaser) *''Exclusive No. 1: Portal High School Teacher Roster'' *''[[Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance|Exclusive No. 2: Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance]]'' *''Exclusive No. 3: An "Interview" between the Two Authors'' Credits The credits given in the beginning are as follows: *Insane Guy of DOOM – ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2, Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, THE MARRISSA GAMES, Real Beauty and dialogue for Exclusive No. 3 *ASBusinessMagnet – Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, Post-SCrash Session, Enchiridion Marrissa, Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer, Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade, the exclusives and compiling the entire book *Logic Editor – the edited chapters of TEEN FORTRESS 2 *Dedicated to Skepkitty for staying with the stories the longest and making us three participate in this weird love-hate triangley-sort of thing *Special thanks to Selphuerel, Cat Bountry, Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 (RingmasterJ5, MightyPirateTM, StrongBrush1, Alcoremortis and Remolay), interdimensionalPortaller, Invader Phoenix, Korekara, Loveable Freak, Progeny ex Machina, CadenGallic and Ghostcat for, at some point, tagging along for at least one of the stories *Special thanks to Valve Software, J. K. Rowling, Nickelodeon, Andrew Hussie, Suzanne Collins, Marvel Comics, DreamWorks, Universal Pictures, the Dahl estate and Commonplace Books for not complaining about their intellectual property being mocked again and again *And of course, special thanks to you for discovering and reading this, with hopes that you will find solace in the strange shapes of MarrissaTheWriter Trivia *This is the second book to be dedicated to Skepkitty, after Mark Teague's (Skepkitty's father's) The Doom Machine. *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' openly suggests the possibility of a "MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology: Volume Two", likely to include itself, as well as HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE and a text-only continuation of Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade. Furthermore, a "MarrissaTheWriter Ultimate Anthology" is announced, almost as a joke, in . Category:Stories *